Golden Shower
by Shireisu
Summary: Tranche de vie d'un groupe de jeunes gens se connaissant plus ou moins par la force des relations pourrissent dans une nébuleuse dorée. Crises existentielles, quêtes de reconnaissance, dépressions, cherches sentimentale, excès, vices et addictions sont le pain quotidien de ces adolescents de porcelaine, de feu et de glace. [Rated M: sexe, violence, racisme, insulte]
1. Presentation

**Bonjour à tous,**

Je vais exposer là, en guise de présentation, la prochaine fanfiction à laquelle je compte m'atteler.

Celle-ci va se développer dans un monde alternatif à celui de South Park, c'est à dire que les personnages vont être à l'adolescence entre 18 et 26 ans en fonction des protagonistes, cependant leurs passés, leurs lieux de vie, leurs histoires n'auront que peu de rapport avec le monde South Park, il y aura forcement des liaisons mais rien de véritablement essentiel. Golden Shower est un titre assez brut voir significatif, si je dois en rassurer quelques uns, ça ne va pas être une partouze hard-core tout le long, c'est juste un titre qui représente bien l'esprit de l'histoire entre jeunesse dorée, et vulgarité, trivialité aussi significatif que de l'urine.

Pour prévenir, cette fiction va développer le point de vue d'une dizaine de personnages, c'est un genre de récit chorale, et donc plusieurs histoires principales et secondaires vont se présenter - si tout va bien.

Autre chose à savoir; je n'ai pas de planning, j'écris quand j'ai de l'inspiration, quand j'ai une idée ; alors forcement, je ne posterais pas les segments régulièrement.

Shireisu.

**\- Edit du 04/03/2015 00:45 -**

_Pour ceux ayant lu ma fic avant cette date, je me suis permis de retravailler les 5 premiers chapitres, si vous venez à relire après cette date il est possible que vous vous "confrontiez" à certaine modification/ajout._

_Il n'est pas improbable que ce genre de correctif soit réitérer à l'avenir._


	2. Segments 1 - 4

Ike – Le campus fourmille de lampions, et tous les étudiants s'y massent comme des moustiques.

Assis sur le bord du toit, mes pieds jouent avec mon skate. Sur le rebord, il y a un cadavre de bouteille et un paquet de cigarettes vides.

C'est la _fin du monde _depuis quelques heures. Et ça gueule, déjà, ça danse, ça sut. Ça pue le tabac froid, l'éthylisme, l'adrénaline et les phéromones en ébullition.

Le ciel est bleu comme une ardoise, et il y a des feux d'artifices qui y gerbent ci et là.

Négligemment, je pousse ma bière dans le vide. Un _flac_ sonore, le verre qui s'éparpille en millier de morceaux, et un _F***_ tonitruant remonte du pied du bâtiment. Je me recule de façon qu'on ne soupçonne ni ma présence, ni ma responsabilité, le sourire aux lèvres.

_« Tu t'éclates Ike ? »_ Je me retourne, Firkle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il fait un raffut infernal avec ses fringues typées _metal_, les chaînes ballantes.

_« Tu tombes bien, t'as une clope ?_

\- _T'es sérieux ? »_

Il voit les mégots enfoncés aux bétons semblables à d'étranges tombes et le paquet d'indus vidé de son contenu, laissant la trace de quelques brins mal tassés. Il n'ajoute rien, le bout de son tison s'étincelant comme le font mes yeux envieux. Il se marre en me crachant la fumée à la figure. Je râle, en me penchant de nouveaux vers la foule.

L'odorante fumée m'embaume de l'échine jusqu'au nez. Firkle me reluque sans vergogne, je l'interroge du regard :

_« Non, rien, c'est juste que te voir fringué comme un 31 décembre est étrange. Genre, tu vas participer à ce qui se passe en bas. »_

Je regarde ma propre dégaine, semblant me découvrir pour la première fois. Classique, le pantalon noir, la chemise blanche, la jacket sombre froissé à l'épaule et mes convers… J'hausse les épaules, j'n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ça ce ne sont que des vêtements.

En bas, sur le perron, une bande de sophomore couronne un nouveau de PQ. Ils l'acclament alors que le p'tit jeune semble déjà sur le point de déchanter. Firkle m'arrache encore de mes observations : « Dis, il te reste un peu de cannabis ? » La fin de sa phrase se finit dans un raclement de gorge, le nouveau s'est dégagé l'œsophage dans un bruit grouillant de liquides et de morceaux.

Je me laisse aller en arrière, calant ma planche derrière ma tête, respire un instant, l'écœurement me vrillant encore les tympans. De là, je regarde le dos de Firkle, le jaugeant silencieusement. Il est légèrement voûté, ses yeux noirs et cernés me scrutant également. Pâle comme un lambeau, aussi impassible qu'un poisson rouge, une coquille vide.

_« C'est la quatrième fois cette semaine. Tu n'te fais pas du pognon sur mon dos ?_

\- _Non ! non ! je t'assure, je n'revends rien, c'est ma conso perso. _

Il remue frénétiquement la tête par la négative, inquiet. J'le crois.

\- _Combien ?_

\- _… __comme d'hab. »_

Je fouille une poche de ma chemise et en sors un plastique. Je lui donne en même temps qu'il me tend une petite liasse de billets roulés. Nos doigts s'emmêlent dans la transaction, en ramenant son fruit.

Je compte la somme, billet par billet. Firkle semble plus livide à mesure qu'ils tournent entre mes phalanges. Il se lève et me jette son paquet de clopes quasi plein sur le ventre.

_« Pour ce qui manque. »_

Il se tire. Il m'a fait rire. La porte menant au toit se referme derrière lui en claquant. Un paquet de cigarettes entamé… ce n'est même pas équivalent à la somme manquante. Je pioche une cigarette. La nicotine embaume mes poumons, le souffle bruyant_. Ça fait du bien ! _Le plaisir n'a peut-être pas de prix. Et puis j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais.

À mes oreilles me parviennent les gloussements de trois pouffes sur le chemin, les sifflements de mecs en chiens, et les basses trop fortes sortant des amplis.

* * *

Kyle – La nuit se barre. À l'horizon, une ligne rouge et un _flare_ viennent se refléter sur la carrosserie de ma coupée décapotable. Une main sur le volant, j'ajuste mes lunettes noires sur mes yeux veineux, le vent dans la figure. Sur le bas-côté, de jeunes cons se rependent, leurs voitures garées n'importe comment, certaines encastrées dans des murées ou des lampadaires.

Une sirène chante en avant, un gyrophare vient à notre rencontre, et passe, étoile filante.

Kenny branche mon _iPod_ à la sono. Il passe ses cheveux en arrière, restructure son _sides-cut_. Ses yeux vont de haut en bas sur le _scoll-on _de l'_iPod_. Je tourne le volant, passe sur la file de droite, longe le cordon de guêpe.

Il y a une voiture accidentée, prise dans les flammes. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui crame dedans.

Kenny cri de joie, _Burn it Down_ sort des _speakers._ Les agents et les ambulanciers affairés ouvrent grands les yeux une seconde. Je passe la quatrième en chantant le refrain avec Kenny, la gomme des pneus chauffant l'asphalte.

À l'arrière, Craig et Stan se tirent la bourre avec la véhémence qui les caractérise. Le premier plein d'allusions et d'avances déplacées et dépréciatives, le deuxième avec autant de réparti et de sang chaud que nécessaire.

Kenny me fait signe de regarder plus avant deux superbes spécimens se déhanchent incertainement sur le trottoir. Je siffle, admiratif, et ralenti de manière à coller à leur rythme. On nous klaxonne, des insultes de routiers fusent, et Craig leur fait des doigts dès qu'un conducteur vient à nous doubler. Kenny se penche à sa portière, hèle les gamines :

_« Salut les miss, vous allez où comme ça ? »_

Je leur jette un œil… Dix-huit ans, pas plus. Je me mords le côté de la lèvre inférieure.

_« On rentre chez nous »_

J'hoche imperceptiblement la tête. _Pas question_.

_« C'est dommage ! Y a un after chez des, amis ils ont un super loft dans le centre avec tout ce qu'il faut. Je m'en voudrais de manquer l'occasion d'une soirée avec pareilles splendeurs, venez ! J'me porte garant pour vous ramener. »_

Elles me regardent : Beau parleur, les lunettes sur le bord du nez, mes prunelles d'absinthe frelatée dans les leurs. Elles finissent par s'interroger en silence. Un dialogue de télépathe ou de pythie entre elles. Elles hésitent, c'est marqué à leur bouche. _Cinq secondes._ C'est le temps qui leur a fallu pour jauger de nouveau nos minois : _deux beaux brins ténébreux, un blondinet extraverti et jovial, et un putain de gars qui pue la classe dans son débardeur blanc serré, ses lunettes de soleil et sa coupe fashion_. J'arrête le moteur. Elles grimpent.

L'une s'installe entre Craig et Stan, tous deux plaisantant des plus belles insanités à dire à une demoiselle. À croire Craig intéressé et Stan célibataire. L'autre est sur les genoux de Kenny, ses longues jambes métissées se posant sur mes cuisses subrepticement, me taxant un léger sourire.

Je redémarre la voiture, accélère vivement, bifurque sensiblement sur l'autre voie juste au moment où un énième conducteur tente de me passer devant. Il braque, à moitié sonné, et frappe son klaxon comme un demeuré.

Je tourne le potard de volume. Les beats grinçants de _Fully Blown_ explosent les baffles comme des cœurs en crise de tachycardie.

La métisse a rejoint sa copine à l'arrière, Kenny s'est levé de son siège et bouge au rythme des basses simulant une _rave_. Dans le rétro, je vois la métisse rentrer dans son jeu, se levant et se mouvant à son tour. Elle fait glisser la veste des épaules de Kenny, et bouge sa croupe devant les deux corbeaux.

La route est semblable aux jambes de cette fille…

Un panneau publicitaire sur le dessus d'un immeuble s'éclaire on y voit les formes graciles d'une femme en ombres chinoises sur fond de néons et de lasers multicolores, où se lit, entre maintes arabesques : _You're râve that ? Wear your dream._

* * *

Filmore – L'aube se levait sur quelque chose comme une apocalypse.

La cour du campus et ses coins de verdure n'étaient plus que des terrains vagues où les rayons de soleil venaient éclairé les débris de verre, de canette, et de papier multicolore.

Je me réveille la tête dans l'herbe. J'ai le crâne au bord de l'explosion. Je m'assois tant bien que mal, cherchant à reprendre mes esprits. _« La fin du monde »_ a laissé beaucoup de monde dans le bitume. Il y a de-ci, de-là des silhouettes qui échouent et d'autres qui se soulèvent. Ma chemise est trempée, une tâche jaunâtre sur le col je pue cette odeur âcre et acide de gerbe. Par quatre fois je cherche à me lever, une fois sur pied, je titube. Espérant rejoindre les dortoirs, me laver, et dormir.

Les agents d'entretien étaient déjà sur place dans leurs uniformes étanches gris-bleu, avec leurs _kärshers_, leurs laveuses, leurs bennes et autres outils sillonnant la cour comme une battue aux ordures, cherchant à endiguer une épidémie à son patient zéro… Le bruit des jets d'eau et des machines me bousille les oreilles, je sors vite de la zone de quarantaine vers le dortoir.

Quand je repense à cette soirée, j'en ai les nerfs. Mes potes me lâchent quand je suis le plus démonté, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de tenter à m'intégrer avec des greeks, même pas eu de fille à serrer. Un échec sur tous les plans.

J'arrache les restes collant d'une couronne de PQ détrempé me serpentant la figure et les épaules.

J'ai monté à quatre pattes les escaliers du dortoir jusqu'au troisième étage. Je suis exténué. Allongé comme une carpette devant la porte du dortoir sans trouver la force pour l'ouvrir. Je frappe régulièrement au panneau, mon coturne doit être là… Il ouvre. Frai comme si de rien était, il me regarde de haut. Ca tête me parait distordu de l'angle où je suis, son corps courbé comme un vautour au-dessus d'un cadavre.

_« Salut Filmore, ça va ? Belle soirée hein ? _

\- _Ouais, ouais, tu m'aides à me lever au lieu de te marrer ?_

\- _Bof, tu pues, et j'n'ai pas envie de me salir, alors démerde toi. »_

Ike laisse la porte ouverte et retourne à son pieu, les écouteurs sur les tempes à lire un magazine de je ne sais quoi. Je me traîne dans la chambre, à la recherche de mes quelques forces et me dirige dans la salle de bain. L'eau de la douche coule déjà. Je jette un coup d'œil à Ike : Ce mec je n'sais pas comment l'abordé, autant il peut se comporter comme un connard que quelqu'un de prévenant, quelque chose comme un neutre bon…

Je vais sous le jet d'eau, ma chemise se fait transparence, collant un peu plus à ma peau. Je reste sans bouger. Je me débarrasse de mes vêtements, me purgeant de la tête au pied d'un gel douche aux saveurs exotiques. C'est à ce moment qu'Ike choisit de rentrer dans la salle d'eau. Les yeux fades, mais une étincelle de malice, il me scrute, un sifflement d'appréciation. Je lui jette mon boxer qui va tremper le mur dans un gros _plof_.

Il dépose une serviette sur le lavabo avant de ressortir aussi décontracté qu'il fût rentré, lâchant un : _« L'étalon n'a pas eu droit à sa promenade. »_

Il a fallu que j'aie la gaule au moment où Ike rentrait. J'me sens ridicule.

* * *

Stan – On lambine, avachit au milieu de coussins. Les _shooters_ tournent à celui qui s'écrase en premier. La moitié est déjà sortie de la _game_. Ce bâtard de Craig me fait du face à face avec son sourire narquois et ses billes noires posées sur ma trogne. Il me mime une pipe avec le bruit de glotte qui va bien. Je déteste quand il me prend pour sa petite chatte. Il me montre son _shoot_ et l'avale sans tiquer.

Moi, ma tête me tourne, ma tête, dans un liquide brunâtre, un putain d'tourbillon. _J'vais pas m'écrouler avant lui, si ?_ Le verre à la main. Cul sec. Wendy m'encercle de ces bras elle me gave à faire ça devant lui…

Il me nargue.

Token inonde de nouveaux verres et Craig se jette déjà dessus. Mes yeux vrillent, haut-le-cœur. Je me lève et il explose de rire me pointant de son _shoot_ déjà vide. Le mien, traine seul sur le plateau, plein.

La cuvette marine ma gerbe. Fais chier… _Elle _me caresse le dos. _Lui,_ se tient dans l'encadrement des chiottes. Droit comme un _i_, fier comme un coq il me traite de tapette et je lui réponds que c'est lui qui m'encule…

« Justement ! »

Et il se tire sur ce mot, content de sa blague douteuse que je lui ai donné l'occasion de sortir, content d'avoir le dernier mot.

Je m'essuie la figure de la manche, la bouche acide, l'estomac toujours au bord des lèvres. Je me sens minable. Mon reflet semblant acquiescer avec sarcasme. Vexé dans mon amour propre. Castré comme un chien, les boules dans les toilettes, tourbillonnant avec l'eau de la chasse.

Wendy fait sa bonne poire à me rassurer. La chaleur de sa présence m'exaspère comme elle m'excite. J'lui chope une pelle à la dérobée, et elle me traite de dégueulasse. Ça, elle n'a pas fini de le dire ! Mes mains glissent sur ses hanches, froissent son t-shirt trop large, noyant ses atouts de femelle… Elle se débat et me dégage en arrière, une gifle fuse, je suis trop lent pour faire un geste. Je tiens ma joue tannée. Elle me regarde, à moitié furieuse, décoiffée, défringuer et les lèvres rougies.

« T'es un con Stan, tu sens l'alcool et la gerbe, et tu comptes me sauter comme ça, dans les chiottes ? Putain ! T'es même pas capable de bander dans cet état ! »

Elle se casse. À son tour. Ma tête cognée contre le mur. Je me baisse recroquevillé au carrelage. J'm'allume une clope, je suis bon qu'à ça. Craig me tape sur le système de sa superbe inconséquent, fort et puissant. Je suis jaloux de ce qu'il a jusqu'à en vouloir ses maux. Et Wendy m'est comme la faiblesse qu'il ne prend pas la peine d'avoir, _lui_. Génération d'hommes dans l'impasse de leur existence. Horde de fumeurs et de fumistes bons qu'à chiquer leur misère ! Ma cigarette se consume. Je n'suis qu'une merde qui se voudrait homme. Je vois le feu se rapprocher de moi… Comme la lame d'une guillotine. J'ai le vertige… Un tison de cendre s'éclate entre mes jambes en tailleurs. Cette clope est comme ma queue, flétrie et castrée.


	3. Segments 5 - 8

Eric – Une jambe enlace la rampe voluptueusement. Je lève la tête, le reste de son corps est dans l'ombre, le spot lumineux l'imprimant sur le plancher. Je porte ma coupe de champagne à la bouche. Derrière le rideau du box, j'entends la clientèle siffler et taper du poing.

Il y a un soutien-gorge qui choit sur la scène, et, au long de sa jambe glisse un string carminé. Un éventail de plume sort de l'ombre, la danseuse met son visage dans la douche de lumière : c'te salope a les cheveux tombant sur ses mamelles.

Mes doigts trempent un beignet de crevette dans une sauce cuivrée, des morceaux de friture tombent sur le bas de mon _tuxedo_, le tissu s'imbibe, auréolant une petite tâche huileuse autour des miettes.

Je jette une liasse de billets gras parmi les bouts de vêtement éparpillé. Elle commence son cabaret. Je me verse une lichette de pétillante sans la quitter des yeux la bouteille entre mes doigts massifs, le verre à hauteur de poitrine, le liquide doré s'y coulant, et les bulles comme une myriade de minuscules petites billes s'entrechoquant entre elles en remontant vers la surface, s'_emulsant_ alors de _pcht_ continus et sonores.

Un négro en tenu de pingouin rentre dans ma case. J'le fustige de mes pupilles de champagne, il me demande si tout va bien, si je ne veux rien de plus et tout cela, avec son accent de singe. Un rictus mauvais me possède, je laisse tomber un bol de cacahuète.

_« Mange macaque, c'est bonne nourriture pour les domestiques, »_ je secoue la bouteille qui m'était restée dans les mains, elle est vide. _« Ramène-moi du champagne. »_

Il s'éclipse avec son sourire blanc ivoire, pareil à des cornes d'éléphant de _son_ _pays_. Hypocrite sans répartie. Quand on a le fric, on a la poigne, et quand on a la poigne on fait couiner dans le silence des consciences. Sublime torture, sublime délice.

_« Et oubli pas de t'laver les mains, connards, j'la veux propre ma bouteille. Profite en pour laver ta gueule, t'as une grosse tâche. »_

Je me retourne à mon spectacle. Elle se traine par terre, bougeant son cul, me le dévoilant entre deux plumeaux. La peau lisse et diaphane. Le pied courbe et danseuse. Les iris teintés aux couleurs d'un canyon. Mon portable s'allume sur la table de verre. C'est Tony. Je réponds :

_« Comment se portent mes placements, mon petit gagne-pain ?_

\- _Impec', ceci dit, essaye de ne pas tout cramer en putes et en champagne… Je vois ce que tu fais de ta tune. _

\- _T'inquiet pas Tony ! Je t'en ferais manger un bout, occupe-toi de mes dix-million de dollars._

\- _Oui, c'est pour ça que je t'appelais, je viens chez toi demain pour le bilan. »_

\- _C'est d'accord, à demain. »_ On est sur le point de raccrocher, mais j'embraye le ton amusé, _« Ah, et écoute ça – vient là ma p'tite chatte, là… parfait ! tu ne veux pas miauler un coup pour mon copain Tony ? »_

Elle couine de sa voix féline. Tony me souhaite de passer du bon temps, simulant un soupçon de jalousie bon enfant. Je raccroche.

Maintenant que je la vois de prés, elle a les mêmes traits que ma mère… cette salope. Une montée acide grimpe mon œsophage, ma trachée, jusqu'à ampli ma bouche un sucre de fruits, rance, fermenté. J'ai le temps de le contenir d'une serviette de tissu brodé. _Elle_, elle reste plantée devant moi, avec sa tronche, _sa tronche_.

_« Dégage connasse, tu n'vois pas que tu m'fais gerber ! Prends ton barda et casse-toi. »_

J'brise le verre à pied entre mes doigts, fort d'une colère glacial, j'ai sans doute une tête à faire peur. Du sang nappe ma manchette et coule du verre brisé. Elle part, paniquée. Je prends ma tête entre mes larges mains, un œil fermé. Mon portable vibre de nouveau, l'écran affiche [Butters]. Je n'veux pas lui parler à l'autre tantouze !

* * *

Leopold – Je repose mon téléphone. Eric ne répond pas, c'est récurant, de plus en plus, ni pour les textos, ni pour les appels. Ça m'inquiète quand il fait le mort. Il ne va plus bien. Je le sais. S'il allait bien, il me répondrait avec un de ces _« Salut petit PD »_, il ferait des crasses à ceux qui étaient ces amis et qui sont maintenant des souvenirs. Quand j'y pense, je crois être le dernier de notre promotion à qui il parle. Je crois d'ailleurs que je suis le seul à prendre de ces nouvelles. Pourtant, on me dirait qu'il n'en vaut pas la chandelle. J'n'ai pas suffisamment de gueule, mais j'y aimerais répondre : _« Parce que vous valez quelque chose ? »_ et puis je suis peut-être un peu naïf, mais j'ose croire qu'Eric n'a juste pas eu de chance.

Je me renfonce contre le dossier de mon siège. De la _drum &amp; bass_ envahit ma chambre à bas volume. Petit appartement de _maniaque_ pour deux. Les choses classées comme elles doivent l'être, c'est-à-dire un espèce de bordel dont seul mon bureau échappe au ravage. C'est mon outil de travail, avec mes deux écrans, mon clavier plat, et ma souris laser. Il y a aussi deux enceintes sur chaque bord, avec un caisson basse entre. Une planche à dessin se dispose sur le reste de l'espace, avec des crayons droitement alignés.

Je dodeline la tête sur les temps faibles tout en sifflant gaiement la mélodie.

Sur l'écran se dessine un émoticône composée tout de binaire, les yeux en croix, la langue sortie et une casquette à éolienne. Je saute sur l'écran d'à côté et sa palette graphique. J'encre le fond de vert nuancé.

Une fois mes tâches exécutées je passe l'ordinateur en veille. Je me jette sur mon lit. Les peluches s'ébranlent de leurs montagnes, je sers un ourson contre ma poitrine. Je suis rassuré avec toutes les veilleuses disséminées dans la chambre. Sur la table de nuit, un cadre avec Tweek en photo, et un autre avec tous les autres, il y a longtemps, quand on avait tous entre treize et quinze ans. Je ne vois plus grand monde moi non plus, parfois Kyle m'appelle, sinon, je vis mon petit morceau de paradis interdit avec mon parano préféré, ni plus, ni moins.

Je ferme les yeux.

* * *

Tweek – L'aurore.

Je tourne la tête de gauche à droite. Plage déserte. Un éclairage blafard. Un bout d'horizon jauni. La couverture nuageuse se meut rapidement, le vent est doux.

Peu de monde. J'expire. Mes pieds nus se contractent. Ils s'enfoncent dans le sable. Une vaguelette lèche ma peau. Je jette un œil à ma montre. Ratisse ma tignasse blonde des doigts.

_« Tweek ! »_

Apnée. Ma tête vrille de tous les côtés. Un tremblement dans l'échine. D'où ça vient ?

_« Tweek bordel, soit attentif, tu m'as pas demandé de venir à six heures du mat' pour glander. L'eau est glacée ! »_

Wendy ! merde, merde, merde… Je redresse mon appareil photo : ses cheveux de jais luisent sur ses épaules, un paréo virevoltant dans sa main, le bout de soleil l'auréole d'une douce lumière, ses seins nus pointant de froid alors que les vagues déferlent autour d'elle. La peau en poule. Elle est comme une déesse. Pourtant, son regard est aussi cerné que le mien. Ses lèvres sont gercées de morsure et elle me parait pâle comme un spectre.

Dans mon collimateur, je perçois, dans le coin, au loin, la plage et ses palmiers, comme calcifié dans le paysage d'un hiver. Des palmiers en hiver… C'est à l'image de cette ville. Un artifice, avec Wendy aux allures d'une idole hawaiienne.

Je me retire de la gâchette. Lui fait un geste. Elle revient. Grelottante. Je lui tends une serviette. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi sur la dune. Emmitouflé. On regarde l'horizon. Elle a une tresse d'algue autour de la cheville. Verte et perle.

Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je tressaille et elle n'en fait pas cas. L'habitude. On a la chair de poule parce qu'on m'a diagnostiqué un tremblement essentiel et une spasmophilie. Elle c'est une réaction physiologique relative au contraste de température, moi, c'est pathologique.

_« Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Stan… Il est de pire en pire depuis quelque mois… _

\- _Qu… Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » _

Ma bouche claque d'un rictus. Clin d'œil non désiré. J'ai de l'électricité à la place du sang.

_« Il se bourre la gueule avec Craig à s'en rendre minable. A chaque soirée, je lui tiens la tête et chaque soirée, il ne me regarde que pour me sauter, sans rien montrer d'autre. J'ai l'impression d'être un bout de viande ! »_

Je tique à l'expression. Mes lèvres répondent d'elle-même alors que je réfléchis à autre chose.

_« Stan n'a-aa jamais été très stable._

\- _Je sais ! Mais je ne le retrouve même plus. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour tout le monde, mais merde, on s'en sort comme on peut. Lui, il s'y plonge et personne sauf moi ne semble s'en inquiéter. _

\- _Et Kyle, » également, mon regard s'attardant à ses pieds et l'algue, « il en dit rien ? _

\- _Tu parles ! ça se voit que tu n'es plus avec eux. Kyle n'en a plus grand-chose à faire de son pote. Il étudie, drague, baise, deal, et manigance, sans plus faire attention à grand monde. Il n'y a que Craig, mais c'est un connard qui l'enfonce plus qu'il ne le fait respirer… »_

Un temps, je ne sais quoi répondre à ces portraits. Puis son expression me fait tilt, _un bout de viande_.

_« Tu sais, la controverse sur la robe en viande de Lady Gaga, » _Wendy me regarde interloqué, mais je continu le raisonnement d'image qui me vient en tête, _« elle y a répondu comme quoi si on ne prenait pas position pour les idées qu'on défend, elles viendraient à n'être que des lambeaux piétinés. »_ Je tic en parlant, ma voix saute, _« A- A mon sens, elle témoigne de la situation, on vient tou-tous à risquer de devenir le bout de viande de quelqu'un. La star de la télé est la viande de tous, parce que c'est ce qu-qu'on envie, qu'on jalouse, qu'on doute, qu'on aime dé-é-tester. Toi, tu es celui de Stan, et Sta-an probablement celui de Craig… »_

Je crois qu'elle assimile un si long discours. Les yeux ronds. Le vent fait vrombir mes vêtements. Je prends en photo l'algue à son pied. Pulsion enfin assouvie. J'inspire. L'odeur iodée de l'océan me remue les narines. A chaque _shooting,_ Wendy parle. Et moi, je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire. Aujourd'hui m'est venu un semblant de réponse. Les palmiers, un morceau de viande, une herbe marine. Mais finalement, je lui caresse le dos, maladroit comme un manchot, comme d'habitude, quand je la vois baissé la tête sans plus dire.

_« Tu sais Tweek, j'crois que toi et Leopold aviez raison, tous nous lâcher, et vivre votre bout d'oasis hors de nos conneries. »_

Dit-elle alors, entre deux reniflements.

La plage. La ville. L'hiver. Charybde est là aussi.

* * *

Craig – La fiesta est finie. L'autre tarlouze a la tête dans la cuvette et sa copine est partie comme une hystérique. La bande est, soit endormie, soit discutant évasivement, un splif à la main.

La moitié de mon corps au-dessus de l'eau de la piscine, mes abdos sont tendus comme les fers du béton armé. Le soleil tape la verrière et m'éclate les yeux. J'joue « à qui détourne le regard » avec lui. Il gagne tout le temps. Ça me gave.

Je me relève finalement, mon abdomen tressaute de ses efforts, je titube quelque seconde, aveuglé, et encore un peu sur les coups de l'alcool. Le loft de Clyde et Token est de la taille d'un hangar. Au rez-de-chaussée, j'ai l'impression d'un grand vide au milieu de jardinet sous serre. Mes pieds nus goûtent la texture de l'herbe.

J'entends des gars dans l'escalier, descendant le puits de jour. Je mets un instant à reconnaître Kyle et sa tignasse rouge qui passe près de moi, les lunettes sur la gueule, tenant une veste à l'épaule. Il y a les deux nanas que je ne reconnais pas.

_« Vous partez ? »_

\- _Ouais, je les ramène comme promis. Vous vous démerdez pour le reste. _

\- _Comme promis ? C'est qui elles ?_

\- _Les nanas qu'on a ramenées ici cette nuit…_

\- _Ah ~»_

Elles partent devant, Kyle marche droit ; toujours.

_« Hep, ferme ta braguette, ça n'est pas classe. »_

Il me jette un rire, soulève ses vitres et me tape un clin d'œil.

La soirée, es nanas, Kyle, le loft… Tout ça renifle l'artificiel et j'adore cette odeur de détergent, de plastique, de chlore et de chlorophylle.

Je me redresse après une série de pompe. Le rez-de-chaussée de Token et Clyde cumulent les machines de muscu, tant bien même qu'ils pourraient ouvrir une salle.

Vélo, poids, tapis, trapèze… mais l'objet de mon désir tient dans un sac à viande. Il pendouille de ces chaînes à gros maillage. Jute en cuir, usé en son centre. Des stries plus pâles creusent des sillons dans la peau de bête et y peluchent quelques morceaux décharnés. Ma main caresse, _« amoureusement »_ la texture d'un manque.

J'ai constructivement l'envie de me taper. Les muscles qui se contractent à la mesure d'un uppercut. La résonance d'un corps qui souffre. C'est si bon que j'pourrais en bander !

Je pousse le sac, l'arc qu'il exécute vient se heurter à mon poing. Coup après-coup, je prends le rythme. Ma peau sut l'alcool et j'dois avoir la figure d'un fauve lorsque mes pieds décollent et se jettent à l'assaut du sac.

Pendant que je me défoule, je remarque Stanley Marsh assis dans l'escalier à m'observer. Lui, je le reconnaîtrais même dans le noir. Il a l'air sombre. J'm'en moque, mais ça soirée avait mal fini.

. _Et paf, Mawashi en plein cœur !_ Le _punching-ball_ valse en arrière, soudain arrêté dans sa course ; Marsh le retient, indéchiffrable. Il le relâche dans ma direction avec force. J'me décale et l'arrête d'une corde à linge, l'enlaçant de manière à ce qu'il ne continu pas son mouvement de pendule.

_« Tu te la joues caïd Marsh ? Tu seras plus utile à me l'tenir en place, tu veux ? »_

Rhétorique. Il m'fait marrer avec ses petits bras tout secs, ses jambes et ses yeux de biche qui essayent d'avoir l'air d'une virilité. Même Clyde qui s'pomponne pendant trois plombes à plus d'virilité que lui. Il me casse de rire.

« Viens, balance ce que t'as Craig. »

Dit-il en se gantant de bouclier à main.

« Tu m'fais plaisir à dire de la merde Marsh, p'tet que t'es pas une si grande lop. »

Je m'acharne à tanner le cuir, et il fait ce qu'il pour tenir en place, encaissant les impacts. Il recule. Son teint rougi, le souffle court, titubant légèrement. Mais il a cette détermination de merde que j'ai envie d'écraser au fond de ces orbites.

Plus tu me regardes comme ça, plus je vais te faire souffrir, _sweety_ ! Je n'vais pas te lâcher avant de t'avoir descendu plus bas que terre. Peut-être que si je viser sa bouille d'ange je verrais éclore un peu de peur, l'étincelle vers l'effondrement du contrôle, le retour à l'état de nature, l'activité de son schéma de reptile ?


	4. Segments 9 - 12

Filmore – À s'en surprendre, les petits bourgeois n'ont pas forcement la vie facile pour faire sa place dans les campus côté des grandes métropoles. C'est comme si l'on ne valait guère mieux que des étudiants lambda. _Rectification : je suis un étudiant lambda._ Le prix de cette foutue université est déjà sélective quant aux personnes pouvant y entrer. Je suis au bas de l'échelle des hauts de l'échelle… Et je nourris des rêves qui ne semblent pas à ma portée.

Comme d'habitude, je rentre dans la cafet', le plateau en main, cherchant une place où m'asseoir… où m'intégrer. Je vois des groupes de partout, déjà formé.

Dans ce genre de campus, faire partie d'une association, confrérie ou organisation est une chose importante dans la vie d'un étudiant pour ses années d'études que pour ses projets avenir. Le sentiment de communauté est nécessaire et encourager. Les sportifs avec les sportifs, les _geeks_ avec les _geeks_, _et caetera_. Et au-delà de ça, et des activités relatives les fraternités et sororités qui sont _juste_ de véritable coup de pouce social et professionnel.

Je me suis fait pas mal refoulé depuis la rentrée. Il y a bien la petite bande des riches de campagnes, mais j'ai encore en travers le fait qu'ils m'aient laissé comme une merde durant _la fin du monde_.

À une petite table dans un coin de la salle, il y a mon coturne, assis seul. C'est toujours comme ça. Son assiette à moitié avalée, l'attention captivée par son _iPhone_. Sous la table, il fait rouler sa planche. Je le rejoins, il ne pipe pas mot si ce n'est un _« bon ap' »_ allusif.

Ike est un mystère : des rapports courtois avec tout le monde, mais rien ne semble le rattaché à qui que ce soit sur le campus. À ma connaissance, il ne fait partie de rien de collectif. Il n'est ni ignoré ni intégré. Une tolérance du vide.

Son père est un éminent avocat, lui, il n'en a ni l'allure, ni la mesure, suivant des études de _seconde main_ même dans un établissement aussi prestigieux que celui-là.

Je dépiaute le poulet. Et, sur le ton de la conversation, je tente de briser la glace. En dehors du dortoir, nos rapports sont restés brefs et futiles.

_« Je te vois souvent seul, comment ça se fait ? »_

Il lève les yeux de son _iPhone_.

_« Ça t'intéresse au point de m'le demander ?_

\- _C'est manière de discuter._

\- _Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire à manger avec un solitaire ? Je suis sûr que tu as mieux à gagner à d'autre table._

Monotone, sans agressivité, une espèce de franchise s'en mesure, posant les choses telles qu'il les voit. Je reste un peu comme un couillon. Il reprend :

_« Depuis la rentrée, t'es un jeune loup voulant se faire une place pépère dans une meute._

\- _Comme tout le monde, je suis là pour construire mon avenir. C'est normal d'essayer de bien faire les choses. C'est important d'être intégré dans une mécanique._

\- _Le réseau, les bons pistons pour monter dans l'ascenseur social. Ça se tient. T'es genre : un petit fils de belle famille en cambrousse qui veut se faire projeter sénateur, gouverneur ? »_

Le silence. Il me regarde fixement puis soupire.

_« Tu sais quoi ? Moi mon nom seul suffit à faire la synthèse de qui je suis, parce qu'ici, tout le monde connait ou mon frère ou mon paternel. Pas besoin de faire semblant de m'intéresser aux autres, je suis né avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche, pas de mérite, juste un fait, et que je ne dénigrerais, pas d'envie de montrer ce que je vaux. Je me tiens à distance des affaires de chacun et par respect, ils en font de même. Je suis juste là pour le bon plaisir de papa, qu'il sache son fils entre de bonnes mains. Tu dois avoir entendu parler de mon frère ? Premier de sa promotion, marchant dans les droites traces du papa. Et tu sais quoi ? Bah, il a vraiment bossé pour cette place, moi, je suis diagnostiqué comme surdoué, et je n'ai jamais eu à forcer pour atteindre mon objectif. _

_Tu veux un secret : je ne serais pas du tout à la même place ni ici, ni dans ma tête, si ma famille avait été une autre. On profite tous de notre capital génétique, c'est notre principal et primordial accès au monde. Je passe derrière mon père et mon frère, en récolte les efforts et en profite pour faire ce que je veux. »_

Sur le ton de la confidence, il finit son monologue. Il est haïssable dans ces manières, dans la vérité qu'il énonce, et la déconcertante facilité avec laquelle il assume ce qu'il dit.

« Autrui n'est que la somme des intérêts que tu peux récolter. Je schématise, mais toi qui es en éco ou en politique tu devrais saisir. Les intérêts, les détails, nets et cadrés. »

Il me sourit.

« On se voit au dortoir, bonne fin de repas jeune loup. »

Ike est protéiforme. Comme un caméléon dans la peau d'un prédateur. Insaisissable, hermétique, addict du contrôle. Aussi aimable qu'il peut être détestable. _« Les intérêts, les détails, nets et cadrés. » _Quoi de plus subjecticide qu'une vision contractuelle d'autrui.

* * *

Kenny – D'égal à égal, je me vois dans la glace. Le galbe frontal de la nudité. Un homme de cuivre.

La douche dépêche ses torrents contre le carrelage lisse d'exhalaisons l'en dépassent, tuméfiant mon reflet, y rappelant mon absence. Une page qui flambe, de la buée sur le papier… Eau sans sujet. Et la salle entière en est imperméable. Je suis l'erreur de casting. Perméable. Physiologique. Je frissonne. Boue. Mes cheveux humides se tassent sur ma figure. Ivre de vapeur. Je tends la main en face de moi, apprête mon visage. Je fonds, je sue. _Il_ me regarde. J'ai l'air d'un fou. Du sang sur la rétine.

Un reflet dans un reflet.

Ça crépite dans ma tête. Ça se tord dans mon ventre. Le velux m'assoit de ses rayons, m'en noie, m'ondoie. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Le sol est trempé, incontinent, il a la goutte, ce fait dessus. Ondiniste. Les gouttes deviennent des flaques. J'y miroite un symétrique colosse… autistique colosse qui tangue, les genoux pliés, les bras sur les genoux, la tête sur les bras. Je ferme les yeux à m'en faire mal aux paupières.

Il y a une serviette qui vient m'entourer les épaules. Une main chaude qui me relève. Une voix brune qui me rassure. Je sors d'une étude. On m'allonge, tremblotant, en me frictionnant le dos.

_« Kenny ! Qu'est-ce tu m'fais ? Reste avec nous… Tu nous fais un bad-trip là mec, hein ? »_

J'hoche imperceptiblement la tête.

_« Ne nous clamse pas dans les bras ! Respire calmement… - À force de prendre tes merdes, tu vas finir par y rester pour de bon. »_

Il m'incite à suivre son rythme de respiration. Je l'imite. Refoule toutes ces images. Angoisse baconienne, inspiration délirée. Refoulement freudien. J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Le visage de Clyde se montre, il est assis sur le sol, attentif.

Sa main tient la mienne. Une horloge au poignet 100$ l'aiguille.

Qui tic.

Qui tourne.

Qui tac.

Immuable.

* * *

Ike – L'amphi est dans la pénombre. Des séries de petits écrans phosphorescents au long des gradins. L'attention des étudiants captés vers le devant de la scène où Miss Stephenson déclame son cours, explicitant en détail un graphique projeté sur le tableau.

Tailleur serré, blanc cassé. La mine claire de ses trente ans passés. Des mèches blondes passant sur d'autres plus sombre. Miss Stephenson a encore le charme de la jeunesse et l'attrait de la maturité. J'ai une bosse rien qu'à la voir faire ses amples gestes démonstratifs. Sa voix me perce les tympans, j'en extrapole des gémissements, des cris de jouissance sur chaque coup de rein aussi ample et vif que ses gestes. Ma main fouille mon froc je paluche mon sexe doucement. Parfois, le regard de la prof se pose sur moi et je sens une poussée de fièvre me hanter, un sourire narquois barrant mon visage, la main toujours dans le calbar. Soudain, sonne le glas des intercours. Miss Stephenson s'interrompt dans son exposé, intimant rapidement au corps étudiant quelque recherche à faire pour la prochaine fois, _teasant_ les tenants de sa prochaine intervention.

Je me lève presque à contrecœur de ma place, suivant la masse vers la sortie, en bas des gradins. Je suis encore à l'étroit dans mon sous-vêtement…

_« Monsieur Broflovski, voulez-vous bien attendre une minute ? J'ai quelque chose à voir avec vous sur votre compte rendu. »_

Arrêt sur image devant la sortie, on se fraie un chemin entre moi et la porte. Je m'adosse sur le côté, le temps que tout le monde sorte. Filmore, un des derniers à sortir, me regarde, intéressé. C'est la seule option que je partage avec lui, et c'est tant mieux. Ce mec est trop curieux. Il ne connait pas sa place.

Il sort, comme tous les autres, la cloison se referme, hermétique à la lumière abondante du couloir. Il n'y a plus que le grand écran, blanc luminescent, projetant encore son graphique, et la loupiote posée sur le bureau professoral, éclairant feuillet et classeur.

Je m'approche de Miss Stephenson. Je me penche sur une copie. Elle souligne des bouts de phrases sans queue ni tête, entoure de rouge des mots d'apparences aléatoires et anodines.

_« Que faisiez-vous sous votre table, M. Broflovski ?_

\- _Rien qui en pénaliserait mon compte rendu sur _la pénétration des marchés étrangers_. »_

Ma main glisse vers la copie, les doigts embrassant un stylo, allant pour entourer les premiers mots du titre.

_« Vous n'avez toujours pas la langue dans votre poche, cela vous desservira…_

\- _Si encore j'étais un lèche-couille, ça arrangerait mes affaires mais je trouverais dommage que ni vous, ni personne ne puisse profiter de mon verbe. »_

Je plie les genoux, cerclant sa taille, ma joue allant se frotter contre le tissu.

_« Vous devenez vulgaire, faite attention M. Broflovsky, je reste votre professeur. »_

\- _Oui, assurément _Maîtresse_, assurément… »_

Ma main se fraie un chemin sous ces vêtements. Elle a la dentelle humide, le souffle chaud. Je fleure sa nuque, son corps sent l'Amazonie. Ma main excitant le tissu de sa chatte. Cette fois je bande à fond, mon sexe se gonflant, poussant ma ceinture vers l'avant, j'en frotte ma bosse contre sa cuisse. Elle se débat de ma braguette et de l'anneau.

À genoux, elle finit par défaire mon sexe de sa gaine. Elle me masturbe, ses yeux humides dans les miens. Elle n'attendait que ce moment.

* * *

Stan – Lorsque je regarde mes paumes, je vois de cette faïence fêlée, usée… des crevasses sèches, cernées de morceaux de peaux rouges. Le cœur dans les mains ces mêmes mains accrochées, écorchées au cuir que Craig a tanné d'heures durant. Jusque Clyde débarque affolé portant un Kenny à moitié clamsé, Token sur ses talons, décidé à l'amené à l'hosto. Ils y sont partis tous les quatre. Craig semblait déçu de ne plus pouvoir cogner. Apparemment, Kyle c'est barré tôt, avec les nanas de cette nuit, j'espérais partir avec lui. Je suis le dernier devant le _loft_, seul. Je suis donc allé de mon côté, à pied.

La clé ripe sur la serrure. J'ouvre la porte. Ma piaule a une odeur de foutre. Je suffoque. Rance. Mes fringues sont des cadavres. Charnier de tissu. Un bordel de fruit pourri flotte dans leurs corbeilles. La vaisselle surnage une eau gâtée. Des boites de kebab s'entassent invariablement dans un coin de la pièce.

Je redécouvre un chez-moi ruiné. Inhabituel. Fort de mon absence et de mon goût de cuve, mon goût de cuite… Ce doit faire deux ou trois semaines que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici, prétextant la salubrité des appartements de Kyle, Clyde et Token ou encore Wendy. Je jette mon sac. Il vol jusqu'à un lit défait.

Ma guitare, Scarlet, est adossée à son ampli. Disposée là sur un étrange déséquilibre. Elle a son corps verni, écumant de mes traces de doigts passées. Les cordes oxydées de façon éparse. Je passe la sangle à mon épaule, lanière de cuire tombant en lambeaux. La LED rouge embrume la chambre d'un _buzz_ discret parasite continu se nourrissant du silence. Une à une, je fais vibrer les cordes de leurs désaccords, une détente aléatoire entre le temps et l'aridité de cette piaule. _Brush_ dans le vide… et je dépose la guitare contre le tabouret, sonnant encore… dissonant ses micros en face à face avec les haut-parleurs de l'ampli comme un duel de cow-boy montant vers le climax de la mort, toujours plus repoussé. L'attente. Latente.

Combat inégal, bataille de geignard, lamentation et les oreilles capitulent déjà lorsque le _larsen_ éclot et se repend. La vibration se module insidieusement, l'onde se _dé-ploie_ à l'infini.

Je me désape, tassant les vêtements au pied du lit. Le boucan va faire grincer des dents, ça va jaser dans les étages. J'entre dans la cabine de douche, l'eau froide d'un lendemain de cuite.

J'passe la serviette sur tout mon corps, frictionne mes cheveux avec vitalité. J'enfile un caleçon. Quelqu'un s'évertue à cogner à ma porte, je l'entends en dépit du _larsen_ s'atténuant un peu. Je vais ouvrir, encore à moitié nu, la serviette sur les épaules.

_« Salut Stan, toi, quand tu rentres, on le sait… »_

Gary, le petit bourge d'en face passe le seuil sans rien demander, son corps frôlant le mien.

_« Salut Gary… surtout, » l'ironie plisse ma rhétorique « donne-toi la peine d'entre. T'es comme chez toi… »_

Il va s'asseoir sur mon pieu. Moi, je me cale à l'opposé, délogeant ma guitare de sa ritournelle _noisy_. Doucement je gratte quelques accords transits. J'ai les doigts gourds et patauds par manque de pratique ces derniers temps. Les cordes me scient l'épiderme. Je suis un genre d'éléphant sur un manche d'acrylique et des fils de piano. Gary m'écoute, il s'est allongé, les bras derrière la tête.

_« Tu joues toujours aussi mal. »_

Mon doigt ripe d'une case, je lève un sourcil, froissé. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant qu'il me lâche une critique.

_« J'n'ai pas besoin d'savoir bien jouer. »_

\- _Hn… T'as raison, c'est ta belle gueule qui te sauve._

\- _Tu sais quoi Gary ? Je t'emmerde ! Qu'est-ce tu viens me soûler __chez moi._

\- _Tsss… Toujours aussi aimable. »_

Une note en suspens qui va se perdre dans le silence. Je me lève, traînant la guitare au sol, l'œil mauvais. Je saisis Gary par le col, le tire de mes draps.

_« Sérieux Gary, qu'est-ce tu me veux ? Je vais te foutre à la porte une guitare dans le cul si tu continues tes sarcasmes. _

\- _Brydon est venu deux fois. Il dit que tu n'es pas venu ces dernières répet, ni même au concert d'avant-hier. Injoignable il dit. Il m'a laissé un message pour toi de la part de Thad si jamais je venais à te croiser : Si tu ne te pointes pas à l'Hell's Bar demain, estime que t'es viré._

\- _Vous vous êtes donné le mot pour me faire chier, putain… Maintenant que t'a fait l'postier tu dégages. »_

Je me fais pressant, le poussant vers la sortie. Je sens son corps remuer suggestivement au mien. À l'encadrement de la porte, il se retourne et me sonde de ses lagons azuréens.

_« Du coup, j'ai pas droit à mon coup de guitare dans le cul ? »_

\- _P'tin, va te faire mettre ailleurs p'tit pédé, je n'suis pas abonné à la bite. ALORS TU TE TIRES, TU SAISIS ?! »_

Je claque la porte dans son dos. Je suis en phase d'exploser, véritables envies de meurtre. Tout se barre en couille, tous ne sont qu'des cons. Je voudrais être une bonbonne de gaz à qui on approcherait une allumette une fuite d'air inflammable et _boom_, j'en serais une bombe ! Je voudrais être un soleil que tous admiraient et craindraient, car, un jour ou l'autre, j'emporterais tout dans mon extinction.


	5. Segments 13 - 16

Kyle – Les résidences bourgeoises défilent sur ma droite, rendez-vous en bord de vide, contre-plongée sur l'océan. Elles s'enchaînent sans se ressembler ces baraques de _fortune_. J'ai de la tune donc j'existe. C'est le billet vert qui parle. La quête de l'exclusivité, de la singularité. Je n'achète plus seulement _Gucci_ ou _YSL_ _Gucci_ ou _YSL_ créent pour moi.

Iris m'indique la façade d'une maison plus loin. J'ai déposé sa copine un peu plus tôt dans une rue voisine. J'avance dans l'allée, le portail s'ouvre sur mon passage, je roule sur du pavé et me gare sur de larges places individuelles couvertes de boiserie et cernées de hautes haies.

Je sors le premier. En bon gentleman, je vais lui ouvrir la portière. Elle pose sa main d'apsara sur mon bras à la blancheur de quartz, s'aidant à se relever de mes places profondes.

_« Tu veux entrer ? »_

Me dit-elle en toute modestie, et moi je souris déjà aux anges ce qui va se passer entre ces murs de plais indien… mes aphorismes du désir.

Une entrée divine de bois exotique venant donner sur une cour fournie et verdoyante, simulant abandon, ruine, liberté et abondance.

Elle me pousse dans un coin floral, entre colonne de vigne et bosquet rouge. Elle m'embrasse à pleine bouche, se voulant tigresse, ses mains fouillant déjà mon bas-ventre, débouclant ma ceinture. Mon t-shirt vient servir de couvre-chef à un arbuste, et ses lèvres ont englouti ma tige. Elle rentre tout, et elle n'a plus le choix de ses mouvements. Moi, je suis le tigre.

Mon portable vibre au fond de ma poche de jean. Je n'ai même pas l'estime de la situation et vais le porter à mon oreille, pendant qu'Iris continu sa tâche, ses yeux de biche pointés sur moi, sur les mouvements de mes lèvres calmes, sur ma voix impassible, sur cette déconcertante décontraction qui m'anime, ne laissant rien planer de la réalité.

_« … un bad-trip, et qu'est-ce tu veux que j'y fasse ?... En gros, tu veux que je revienne l'amener en observation… Les gars, je ne suis pas votre mère, t'as une caisse, démerdez-vous là. Je suis occupé… C'est ça, rappel moi quand t'auras du neuf… Rappelle-moi Clyde, et reste avec lui. »_

En terminant la discussion, je fais relever la tête d'Iris, lui débouchant mon gland brillant de salive.

_« T'as une chambre ? »_

Question de pure rhétorique, elle sourit avec l'intelligence de ne pas répondre. Elle me prend la main pour me diriger dans les couloirs de palmes et d'encens. Sa chambre est parme, pleine de tentures violines et de paravents sculptés de figures animales. Elle m'allonge sur son matelas ovoïdal, les couches de draperie se froissant sous mon poids. Elle vient me défroquer avant de me chevaucher, sa chatte de front.

Nos bassins claquent une quinzaine de minutes avant que je lui délivre mon nectar. Iris vient s'écrouler sur moi, son sexe coulant sur ma jambe. Je reste immobile et elle ferme les yeux, nichée contre mon épaule. Comptant les secondes, attendant le bon moment pour m'en aller. Ne pas simplement ressembler à un de ces types qui s'en vont, leurs boules tout juste vidées.

Je vais peut-être optimiser un temps à perte. Je ferme les yeux à mon tour, une main câline effleurant le dos caramel d'Iris, son odeur patchouli naviguant dans l'air.

* * *

Leopold – Être _freelance_ amène une chose de bien : la maniabilité de l'emploi du temps. D'un côté, c'est ma revanche face à l'éducation que j'ai pu avoir. Je n'ai plus à âtre bien rangé, à compter la minute et ne vivre que sous le dogme d'autrui. Une revanche à mon éducation oui, contre mes parents… C'est le minimum que je peux faire.

Il est midi et j'embouche une boule de glace devant un film d'horreur, l'appartement tamisé dans la pénombre, les stores baissés. J'ai envoyé un _B.A.T._ à un de mes clients tôt ce matin et je me permets une pause.

Je sursaute devant le film. Tentant vainement de me donner une consistance avec de la crème glacée. Suçotant la cuillère froide avec effort. La serrure craque, la porte s'ouvre et une chevelure blonde en pétard vient me sortir de ma torpeur. _« Tweek ! »_ tenté-je de baragouiner, m'étouffant à moitié. Il pose son matériel de photographie pour m'embrasser. Il s'assoit avec moi, sa tête posée sur mon épaule. Il est comme un chat fixant l'écran de ses yeux grands ouverts, et semblant ronronner tant il tremble.

On ne dit pas un mot pendant de longues minutes, absorbées par l'angoisse d'une chasse à l'homme atroce, jusqu'au moment fatidique du _jump scare_ où l'on émet un cri de surprise à l'unisson. Suite à quoi j'ai un bref rire qu'il rejoint nerveusement.

_« P-pourquoi tu regardes des trucs pareils, tu sais très bien qu'ooon finit toujours par sto-opper le film… _

\- _Je me dis qu'à force j'arriverais à la fin. Que le potentiel peur viendra à s'épuiser à force de répétition._

\- _Et… et ça marche ?_

\- _Non… »_

Après quelque minute d'une atroce séance de torture, Tweek finit par couper les cris assourdissants de cette femme. Et je souffle de soulagement comme un bienheureux. Je vais lui faire un bisou sur le bout du nez, qu'il fronce automatiquement, louchant sur mes lèvres.

_« Ta séance s'est bien passée ? » _m'intéressai-je, « _Wendy va bien ?_

\- _C-comme d'habitude._

\- _Laisse-moi deviner… Elle a pleuré à cause de Stan et tu as écourté la séance pour qu'elle se calme._

\- _Ch'ui pas doué pour réconforter…_ » se contente-t-il de répondre, attristé.

« _Si t'étais si nul, les gens n'auraient pas la fâcheuse tendance à venir pleurer sur ton épaule, mon ange. » _dis-je, le réconfortant, en simulant une pointe de jalousie.

Tweek, officiant comme photographe d'art et de mode, a gardé plus ou moins contact avec certain de notre promotion comme Wendy et Clyde. Parfois, Stan l'invite à ses concerts pour quelques photos. De nous deux, c'est lui qui relaie les nouvelles de notre ancienne bande.

_« J'crois qu'on ne vit p-plus vraiment dans le même monde. »_

Il y a Kyle qui a complété de brillantes études, et enchaîne les stages prestigieux dans les cabinets d'avocat. De leurs côtés, Token et Clyde ont été repérés par une bonne équipe de football, là où Craig baigne dans les sports de combat et les salles illicites de ce qui est dit. Stan et Kenny quant à eux jonglent entre leurs musiques dans les circuits souterrains et les soirées de débauches l'un rimant souvent avec l'autre…

Quand on y regarde de plus près, il n'y a que ce rituel du sexe, de la picole et des raves parties qui les rejoins encore tous. L'équilibre entre eux s'est totalement distendu, mais persiste encore dans l'excès. Tout ça tombe en lambeaux… On a été les premiers à en sortir instinctivement. Cartman fut la vraie victime de cette vie déstructurée… Et petit à petit, Wendy semble voir les choses la dépasser. Elle a toujours été un peu plus consciente que les autres, ne restant que par un amour à double tranchant. Les autres aiment marcher dans un champ de mines.

* * *

Ike – Mon t-shirt gît par terre. Je le passe. Elle se recoiffe, encore allongée sur le bureau, dépareillé, ses bras dans le réflexe pudique de cacher ses seins déchaussés de leurs bretelles. Je la regarde jusqu'à tant qu'elle s'active, lui faisant l'amour encore dans ma tête. Elle passe une lingette entre ses cuisses où ma semence coule de sa chatte. Elle se rhabille, comme si rien ne s'était passé. J'ouvre la porte de l'amphi en regardant derrière moi.

« Bonne journée Madame.

\- Oui, bonne journée M. Broflovsky. »

Le couloir est submergé de lumière, une ligne de fenêtre le longeant, donnant une vue dominante sur une partie de la cour extérieure du campus. Le contraste est saisissant et mes yeux mettent quelques secondes à sortir de la pénombre orangée de l'amphi.

Filmore est assis à côté de la porte. Je déglutis discrètement en le voyant. Il est là, à lire un bouquin d'économie. Seul.

« Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?

\- Oui. »

Il me regarde fixement et je comprends très bien ce que ce regard veut dire. Une phrase lui brûle les lèvres, mais il n'ose pas la sortir, comme effrayé par ce qu'elle pourrait provoquer chez moi, ce qu'elle pourrait entraîner comme conséquence. J'émets un rire, suggérant à peine une certaine irritation. _C'est le jeu._

_« Maintenant, on a quelque chose à échanger… ton silence contre mon empire. »_

J'aime produire de petits effets, ça donne un aspect plus dramatique au monde, comme si tout ça n'était fait que de carton pattes, donner un artificiel à la réalité. L'important c'est de ne pas paraître ridicule en le faisant.

En m'éloignant de Filmore sans qu'il est témoigné l'envie de répondre quoi que ce soit, subrepticement, une phrase vient inséminer mon cerveau _« Nous ne savons renoncer à rien. Nous ne savons qu'échanger une chose contre une autre. »_, elle semble revenir des limbes… et pourtant, deux ou trois ans ont dû s'écouler depuis que je me plaisais à me documenter à la psychanalyse.

À l'aveugle, je dépoche mon portable, écrivant instinctivement un SMS :

#Kyle - /faut qu'on se voit/

Filmore… dans un deal, l'important n'est pas tant l'objet du désir, mais le désir lui-même. L'intérêt est le cœur des rapports humains.

* * *

Craig – Clyde est au volant, je lui sers de copilote, l'iPhone en mode GPS sur les genoux, Token s'occupe à l'arrière de Kenny, blême, le front perlé de sueur. Ce débile s'est encore tapé un bad… le pire est passé, je crois, mais il délire à moitié. D'habitude c'est Kyle qui s'occupe de lui.

Lorsque Clyde regarde le rétroviseur, on ne sait jamais si c'est sa bouille ou l'environnement automobile qu'il observe avec tant d'attention. Il a une mine fermée ce matin. Sérieux. Je souffle. Matinée de merde. Je monte le son de la radio sur un air pop sirupeuse.

J'aurais préféré resté au loft a tapé sur Marsh, où le suivre chez lui le faire chier.

À l'hôpital, Kenny fut pris en charge, monnayant un peu le temps de la file d'attente par quelques billets verts et mention de son père ou celui de Kenny. Nous sommes derrière la vitre de la chambre. Le blond pionce, mis en observation. Clyde dit qu'il doit rester. Ça m'emmerde. Il dit que Kyle lui a fait promettre…

_« T'es plus un enfant de six ans à qui ont fait promettre des choses mec. Tu vois bien qu'ils vont s'occuper de lui, alors ramène moi. _

\- _Tu penses toujours qu'à tas gueule toi, hein ?_

\- _C'est toi qui me fais la condamnation de l'égoïsme ? La blague ! C'n'est pas moi qui reluque ma trogne toutes les deux secondes._

\- _Bel esprit, bravo ! Token, tu veux bien…_

\- _Non, Token il pionce, vous vous démerdez comme vous voulez. »_

En effet, Token c'était allongé sur un des bancs du couloir pendant qu'on se prenait la tête avec l'aut' tâche, le bras barrant ses yeux, ne comptant pas bougé de là.

_« O.K., très bien, je me casse. »_

Je sors de l'hôpital. Une civière rentre. Un bras dépasse du drap. Grand brûlé. J'allume une clope en le suivant du regard. La journée va être longue.

J'achète trois sandwichs, j'ai une dalle du diable comme d'hab, je me mets en quête d'une ruelle dans la pénombre, peu passante. Adossé là, on pourrait me prendre pour un clodo si je ne portais pas des fringues de marque, ce genre de fringue qui pour cent boules simule l'effet d'usure et de déchirure : du déglingué de luxe, des stigmates bien trop propre pour être vrai, personnel, signifiant.

Par terre, le cul contre les pavés, accoudé à mon genou, mâchonnant un bout de pain, je suis attentif aux rares passants méfiants de ma présence. Le prédateur le moins discret de l'univers. Entre flagrance et prudence. Tout dépend de la proie que l'on chasse vraiment.

Un chat d'gouttière fouine dans la poubelle. Il sort sa bouille avec une boîte de sardines à la bouche. Il vient la lampée à quelques mètres de moi. Entre-deux lèches, il me fixe, moi aussi. Brusquement, je feule. Il se carapate. Un passant se fait aussi la malle.

Le temps passe. J'ai fini ma pitance, les sacs de papier roulés en boule qui me serve de ballon à mettre dans la benne à ordure.

Un nègre s'approche. Sweet trop large, les mains enfoncées profondément dans les poches. Il a l'air hautain. Les noirs ont des billes noires à la place de l'iris et de la pupille. Se noyé dans l'espace. Et autour de ces billes, un blanc caïeu contrastant totalement avec sa figure. Figure que j'ai toujours du mal à différencier d'un individu à l'autre, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, mais leurs races me reviennent toujours plus difficilement. Inattentif, je pourrais presque le confondre avec Token… la pauvreté en plus.

Il reste un temps à me dominer. Avant de s'asseoir, faisant disparaître l'attention qu'on nous portait. Il me glisse :

_« Tu cherches quelque chose ? »_

Bonne pêche. Je préfère quand c'est eux qui viennent à moi.


	6. Segments 17 - 20

Damien – Perché dans la cabine, dominant mon bar, je pose le combiné du téléphone. La salle n'est pas comble. Il est tout juste quatre heures de l'après-midi. Par la vitre, je vois Pete régler des clients.

Absentément, sur mon fauteuil, je traits les formes abstraites que m'inspire l'architecture du bar : les différents niveaux de sol, les embouchures des cages d'escalier, les terrasses et leurs pilonnes de ferronnerie. Les barrières en arabesque. Tous ces petits coins de table ouvrant à une intimité entre deux buissons. Et la scène, pièce close comme une salle d'interrogatoire, ouvert au jugement des spectateurs miroir d'un côté, vitre de l'autre. L'expérience du chic et de l'expérimentale.

_Hell's bar_.

Un jeune homme passe le seuil de l'antichambre. C'est Ike, son sac à dos sur l'épaule gauche. Il salue de la main Pete et s'empresse vers l'escalier de service en colimaçon, montant quatre à quatre les marches, faisant sonner le fer forgé.

Je me lève pour lui ouvrir la porte du bureau. Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche, son éternel sourire en demi-lune suspendu. Il me demande comment c'est passé ma journée. Intemporel, comme si ça ne faisait pas deux mois qu'on ne c'était pas vu, comme s'il ne c'était écoulé qu'une journée…

_« Le groupe de ce soir n'est pas encore arrivé ?_

\- _Non._

\- _C'est qui déjà, j'n'ai pas fait attention à l'affichage en passant ? »_

Je retourne m'asseoir en soupirant, continuant à noircir la feuille du bout de mon crayon.

_« La bande de ton pote. _

\- _De Stan ?_

\- _Hn. »_

Ike sort son petit ordinateur et s'installe. Très vite le silence entre nous est rompu par des sons étouffés, entre un lointain soupir de train et un souffle mécanique. Je reconnais vite l'orgue de Ian McDonald, puis le riff inimitable _21st Century of shizoid man_ des King Crimson. Ce gamin a toujours de bonnes références.

Un temps.

Le morceau se finit pour laisser place aux vents harmonieux d'_I talk to the wind_. Je me racle la gorge.

_« Tes potes, ils sont bons ? _

\- _Tu n'as pas écouté leur démo ?_

\- _Hn... »_ Je montre une pile de CD sur mon étagère, _« Zappé._

\- _O.K. Bah… c'n'est pas forcément le plus adapté pour la vitrine, ça fera lion en cage. C'est un genre de punk noise/ no wave… en gros._

\- _Intéressant. »_

Je reprends le téléphone en appuyant sur un raccourci. Près du bar un autre sonne. Pete réponds.

_« Ouais Pete, ce soir, je veux une salle intimiste. Vous ne faites rentrer que le bon genre, les p'tit bourgeois du genre, hipsters, beats, yuppies, les anarchistes de bonne famille. Je te fais confiance, tu connais la clientèle. Public assis. Et prévient l'ingé son que je ne veux pas que le son soit trop fort en salle, dense, mais pas invivable. Net, efficace… Qu'il se démerde. »_

Je raccroche. Ike me fixe.

_« Ça me fait toujours bizarre quand tu alignes plus de deux phrases._

\- _De même. »_

Dis-je, me frottant le bas des yeux.

* * *

Wendy – Barbara passe devant moi, les bras chargés d'une pléiade de tenue, jusqu'à la cabine d'essayage. Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil suivi d'un mouvement de tête, m'incitant à la suivre.

_« Tient essai ça ma grande, »_ elle me tend un jean serré à la matière douteuse, _« ça te changera de tes sarouels !_

\- _C'est du cuir ?_

\- _Simili. Ça va, tu ne vas pas me dire que tes principes empêchent de porter du cuir de synthèse. _

\- _Hm… non, non, ça va. »_

Je m'empare du vêtement, encore à moitié soupçonneuse, et pars l'essayer. Dans la cabine je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder l'étiquette.

Quand je sors, Barbara m'attend déjà pour voir le résultat. Elle a un petit sourire figé montrant sa satisfaction. Ses yeux crépitent comme les reflets de la lumière dans sa crinière blonde.

_« Bah voilà. Ça change des sacs à patates._

\- _Merci…_

\- _Admets ! »_

Je regarde le miroir. Je me sens plus grande, plus femme. La féminité n'est pas vraiment mon centre d'intérêt principal, même si je sais être plutôt bien faite. C'est Tweek qui m'avait demandé de devenir un de ces modèles. Sans vraiment donner raison au stéréotype, les gays ont davantage l'œil pour repérer les canons mis en avant par la mode. Il faut croire que je corresponds à ces critères, derrière mes vêtements larges. Je n'en sors pas vraiment plus heureuse ou satisfaite. Je m'habille femme pour Tweek, et parfois pour Stan, mais ce dernier s'en fou, ou n'est pas assez sobre pour en apprécier le geste. Après tout, il m'a nue, et ça lui suffit.

_« Bon, c'est décidé, on te le prend avec le petit haut ! »_

Pour me faire faire du shoping, Bebe a deux arguments sans faille : Quand on passe à la caisse, c'est toujours elle qui se propose de payer et en général, on ne passe pas plus d'une demi-heure dans le même magasin. Et Dieu que j'en remercie sa compréhension ! _« Le cas Wendy » _est incompréhensible comme elle aime le dire.

On poursuit les avenues marchandes. Son regard léchant les vitrines, le mien fixé à l'horizon bouché de publicités gigantesques. D'_homo sapiens _est devenu _homo spectare_, aujourd'hui un être humain, entre sa naissance et ses dix-huit ans, a été exposé en moyenne à 350 000 images publicitaires. La consommation ne tardera pas à boucher le ciel.

On va se poser à un salon de thé huppé, des biscuits et des arômes aux saveurs uniques sur notre table, en terrasse. La fin de l'hiver se fait sentir.

Elle me parle longuement de son idylle avec Token, mais aussi du fait qu'entre ses études de médecine et le sport du beau black, ce n'est pas toujours évident de se voir. Je l'écoute, plaisante, lui rends compte de mon avis – forcement positif – sur son mec. C'est rafraichissant.

En milieu d'une phrase, Bebe se fait interrompre Lesly et Red l'interpellent joyeusement à quelque mettre de là, les bras chargés de sacs. Jupe courte, lunette de soleil, chapeau ombrelle, leurs ventres bronzés et percés au nombril. Les parfaites pimbêches de bonne famille.

_« Ô les filles ! Comment vous allez ?_

\- _Parfaitement, baby. J'ai vu sur ton profil que tu t'es enfin mis avec Token ! _

\- _Oui, ça fait un petit mois. _

\- _Amazing ! Et alors, est-ce que les noirs en ont vraiment des grosses ? »_

Bebe rougit, moi, je pleure intérieurement. Barbara et Token n'on pas encore couché. Pour une fois qu'elle tombe sur un mec un peu romantique, qui ne pense pas qu'avec sa bite…

_« Hm… Et bien oui, c'est impressionnant… »_

L'espace d'un instant, je fais les gros yeux à Barbara, m'étouffant à moitié avec le thé. Mais pourtant… pourquoi elle ment ?

De leurs côtés Lesly et Red sont aux anges, gloussant puérilement.

_« Il faudra peut-être que je me trouve un nègre un jour, haha !_

\- _Pourquoi, ça ne va pas avec Philip ?_

\- _Ô tu sais, ça va, ça vient, mais ça reste très européen… ça va jamais très loin. »_

Lesly explose de rire à sa propre plaisanterie douteuse. J'essaye tant bien que mal à me focaliser sur ma boisson. Que ça finisse vite. Je me sens invisible, et c'est tant mieux. Mais évidemment, rien ne va sans contrariété…

_« Ah ! Mais c'est Wendy ! on ne t'avait pas reconnu ! Tu as changé de coiffeur, non ? C'n'est pas si mal. »_

Traduction : Tu ne ressembles à rien, mais on est gentille parce que t'es la copine d'une copine. Je leur souris.

_« Salut._

\- _Ca faisait longtemps. Stan va bien ? Toujours un peu has been à jouer dans les bas quartiers ? »_

Stan est un peu comme moi dans cette bande, un peu moins fortuné, d'une famille aisée sans être riche. Il y a les patrons, et ensuite les ingénieurs. Nos priorités ne sont pas les mêmes malgré l'influence de la _golden youth_ environnante.

_« Toujours un peu, mais là, il a une date au Hell's bar. »_

Elles s'exclament joyeusement, feintant d'être impressionné. L'_Hell's bar _est un des lieux les plus underground de la ville, et malgré tout, très réputés chez les _stars_ indé. Elles enchaînent, ce sujet de conversation épuisé :

_« Quand même, ça fait quoi dix ans que tu es avec lui, non ? Ce n'est pas trop la routine ? Il doit être doué au pieu pour rester encore avec lui… _

\- _Ca fait quatre ans dans un mois, et ça va très bien. »_

J'élude la question de la main. Bebe me regarde. Elle sait que ça ne va pas avec Stan. L'hypocrisie ou le mensonge est une chose de l'homme, et il n'échappe pas aux personnes qui te connaissent.

_« Bon, c'était super de vous voir, on se recroisera peut-être. Salut ! »_

Elles partent. Je marmonne dans ma barbe :

_« Poufiasses… »_

Bebe reprend notre discussion sans y prêter attention.

* * *

Eric – Une table de jeu carminé. Le croupier épluche le paquet de cartes entre les six joueurs. Je soulève à peine mes cartes en bord de table : As-quatre dépareillés. Le tour de chauffe commence. Stratégie banale, on passe jusqu'à savoir qui va miser pour enfin avoir à se questionner. Je mise. On me suit.

Dans la famille des flegmatiques, je demande le fils des cheveux mi-longs lui tombant sur la trogne, la capuche rabaissée, look emo. Impassible. Jeu agressif.

Dans la famille des péteux, je demande le père quarantenaire du Kansas, bague en or, lunettes de soleil. Décontracté et beaucoup trop blabateur. Jeu bavard.

Et ainsi, je pourrais continuer, avancer de cliché en cliché de stéréotype en stéréotype, car cette table de jeu en est une démonstration du genre humain. Et j'en suis un moi-même, un parmi les autres. Ni impassible, ni bavard, juste morose et toxique comme le tuxedo d'un mafieux transpirant entre les pores de peau, les fibres du vêtement la poudre à canon et le cyanure.

Je double la mise. Deux autres y prétendent.

« Il est évident que, dans la guerre d'usure, il est vital pour les individus qu'ils ne fassent en aucune manière sentir le moment où ils vont abandonner. »

Il est d'une seconde nature chez le joueur de poker d'être imperméable, dans son avantage autant que dans son défaut. Opaque.

La _river_. _0%_. Un se couche. Je devrais suivre. Je joue le jeu du dernier debout. Il se couche pensant que j'ai touché le brelan fort à la dernière carte.

Dynamique, je passe vite _cheap leader_. Puis le vent tourne et je perds quelques grosses mains… Je m'apprête à jeter des ordures, temporiser mon jeu…

« Si vous êtes résident, attaquez si vous êtes l'intrus, battez en retraite… Si vous êtes résident, battez en retraite si vous êtes l'intrus, attaquez… Une fois qu'une majorité d'individus a joué l'un des deux types de stratégies, ceux qui en dévieront seront pénalisés. »

Tapis.

Dynamite ?

* * *

Stan – Assis sur le dossier d'un banc de ferraille, les joues gonflées de fumée. Je crache, un rideau embrume mon champ de vision. L'_Hell's bar _me fait face, de l'autre côté de la rue. Je sers plus fort la housse usée de ma gratte, comme saisissant une lointaine force.

Je rabats ma capuche sur mon bonnet dalmatien. Ombrant mes yeux déjà creusé, des mèches coulant comme de la cire sur mon front jusqu'à mes yeux. Je me lève et passe la route… ma route.

À l'intérieur, des habitués discutent calmement au bar. Derrière la vitre, ma bande s'affaire déjà à régler leurs instruments. Le petit brun de Brydon me remarque, il prévient le reste du groupe, alors, le visage de Thad se relève, ses mèches éparses, il y éclot un rictus comme un couteau. Les yeux noirs, presque meurtriers, qui ne te lâchent plus… Je me dirige vers la porte, réajuste ma sangle sur mon épaule, prenant mon courage à de mains, mais c'est mon cœur qui semble subir une étreinte trop poignante…

Bordel, j'n'ai pas envie d'les voir. Thad moins que les autres.

Dès l'entrée, ce dernier me cramponne la gueule, se saint enfoiré, crachant mille injures et menaces, l'habitude leurs donnent la consistance de gouttelettes sur un imperméable. Elles parsèment, mais ne m'atteignent plus. Son visage me fait plus de mal que ses mots.

Je dispose mes pédales en arc de cercle, sors ma vieille gratte Scarlet que j'l'appelle. Derrière cette vitre d'interrogatoire, je me sens comme une bête de foire, un lion en cage, ou bien une boîte à musique dont on en verrait les rouages de l'extérieur. Nu, transparent. J'ai un frisson, une goutte roule le long de ma nuque.

Tout est plus cru quand on se met finalement à jouer devant un public de _« chaise »_, d'hommes à quatre pattes, d'hommes assis. Intrusif, on nous regarde comme dans l'intimité d'une salle de répétition ou d'un garage. Brouillon, bouillant. On se sent que plus loin. Des viscères et des tripes. Du son qu'on étripe et c'est tout.

Les titres du set défilent : _« White noize », « Bartoko Sewage », « Pachidermic Meditation », « PESTIS », « Cannibal Syn'drummer »_… Quand on finit sur _« Siren's chaunts are awful »_, je suis proscrit par terre, comme un fœtus, serrant Scarlet contre moi, elle geint l'inaudible, stridente et délétère. Un bébé qui chouine.


	7. Segments 21 - 24

**post-it: je me suis permis de remagner tous les segments précédents par souci de cohérence vers le point où je veux aboutir. Cela va de simples corrections, des modifications, à du perfectionnement et de l'ajout. **

**il est possible qu'à l'avenir je face de nouveau correctif, car cette fic n'est pas fini et je ne sais pas encore quand se dessinera la fin. **

**merci, et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Tweek – Plus jeune, mon père m'amenait souvent au zoo. J'étais fasciné par tous ces animaux. Je pouvais passer des heures devant les cages des singes au point qu'ils s'habituent à ma présence et qu'ils soient captivés par mon attention. Le zoo est une archive vivante. Il sauvegarde les espèces, montrant des animaux sauvages dans le simulacre de leurs milieux naturels.

La scène de l'_Hell's bar _fait resurgir ces images. Je vois Stan et son groupe dans cette case, à la vue de tous, mais qu'ils ne pouvant les atteindre. Ils sont comme ces tigres faisant les cent pas dans leurs cages, ces perroquets s'arrachant leurs plumes, ces furets grattant le sol de métal. Leurs places ici sont inappropriées, leurs comportements bizarres. Dans le jargon zoologique, on parle de _stéréotypie_.

La vitrine est d'une lumière crue d'halogène, surexposée. Se démarquant de la salle dans la pénombre, cosy et intimiste. Les gens boivent, le doigt soulevé des verres de vin, la robe noire, le cul vissé sur des sièges moelleux, murmurant entre eux, le regard sur Stan et sa troupe.

Avec mon appareil photo, je ne sais pas où me mettre. L'originalité de cette scène me rend perplexe. Un malaise me remue. Cette image de zoo remplit ma tête.

Je cherche un angle. Un angle parfait pour illustrer cette idée. Mon zoo humain. Je me sens lié à ces bêtes, comme sujet à mes propres stéréotypies. Le photographe est fidèle à ses modèles. Il est anormal. Arrêter le temps est anormal, tout autant que des artistes punk jouant pour des murs. Arrêtés par la physique d'une frontière.

Je me déplace, découpant mon cadre entre scène et public. Blanc et noir. Bêtes et hommes. La vitre comme césure. D'une part, les musiciens, de l'autre, les premières tables avec leurs bougies et leurs verres à pied. La semblance d'un autre siècle. Du chic et des monstres.

Stéréotyper c'est montrer un comportement qui, subjectivement, sera vu comme anormal. C'est inadéquation entre le système humain-animal-environnement. Poussant à une réadaptation passant par un trouble comportemental : Stan lèche la vitre, la cogne de l'épaule. Comme pour dépasser cette barrière, faire une brèche, reconstruire le contact. Il est intenable. Il fait face. Les autres ont des semelles de plomb, la mine basse. Amorphe.

Il y a l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de Stan quand il s'écrase au plexi. Je gâchette mon appareil. Mes réflexions me perturbent. _Es-tu heureux ?_ On rapproche la stéréotypie du mal-être, mais s'il s'agit de réadaptation, alors l'animal stéréotypant a possiblement meilleure chance au bonheur que celui ne présentant aucun trouble…

L'ambiguïté du moment m'interpelle : une dépression refoulée, un combattant enflammé, un masochiste sous silence. Un animal _« normal »_ se briserait-il avec autant de violence ? Se roulerait-il au sol avec autant de vigueur ?

Je place l'obturateur en ouverture longue, Stan dégueule de mouvement dans sa quarantaine, se grandit là où ses camarades règnent d'un calme Olympien pendant que la musique s'échoue en un mugissement infini et distordu. Stan frappant ses cordes avec violence.

* * *

Ike – Ca fait une dizaine de minutes que je poirote dans un Star Buck en centre-ville. Un grand gobelet plein de café et de glaçons, l'opercule est sur la table. Un morceau de glace fond et coule la tranchée de mes gencives. Je check ma montre : 2.00 P.M, je devrais peut-être aller voir Damien cette après-midi.

J'ai la vue sur la porte, dans un coin, mon frère arrive enfin.

_« Salut frangin, » s'enthousiaste-t-il à quelque mètre de moi, « c'est rare que tu demandes à ce qu'on se voie ces temps-ci. »_

Il sourit. Kyle aime à penser notre lien comme insécable. Inconsciemment, je me l'illustre à la manière d'un cordon, le même que celui qui attache Fenris à Tyr. Un jour, une main sera arrachée dans cette liaison. Un petit morceau de viande dans la bouche.

_« Salut Kyle. Comment va papa ?_

\- _Il râle après toi, il est sur un gros procès, sinon rien de plus._

\- _O.K._

\- _Bon, je suppose que tu ne voulais pas me voir pour parler famille et météo ?_

\- _Tu as encore des liens avec les ςφ ?_

\- _Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux Greeks de ton campus ? »_

\- _Peu importe._

\- _Oui, j'ai toujours quelques entrées._

\- _Je voudrais qu'ils s'intéressent sur un cas. Je suis conscient de leurs critères, mais il est prêt à tout. »_

\- _... Gary n'aime pas qu'on lui force la main. Il m'en doit une, je peux toujours lui en toucher mot mais avec lui rien n'est sûr. Qui ?_

\- _Filmore Anderson, en économie ou politique… Petit riche de la campagne qui veut devenir grand._

\- _Tu fais dans le social maintenant ? _

\- _Comme j'aime le dire, il nourrit mon intérêt._

Mon frère me regarde derrière ses lunettes noires. Un rayon perce entre les nuages et brûle sa chevelure cuivrée d'or. Il est pensif.

_« J'espère qu'il est vraiment prêt à tout. I ne part pas vraiment gagnant, il va falloir qu'il se démène. Gary est…_

\- _Après ce n'est plus mon problème, s'il s'en sort pas c'est qu'il n'avait pas de quoi s'en sortir des rangs._

\- _Toujours aussi catégorique. Pourtant… » _je sais déjà quel rapprochement traîne dans la tête de mon frère, je préfère encore le couper.

_« Je suis dans le cas inverse Kyle. Je n'ai pas besoin de toucher les étoiles, mon nom me suffit, tu me suffis, père me suffit. J'aurais toujours le privilège d'un roi, ma manière de l'appréhender sera juste différente d'un trône ou d'un sceptre. »_

Kyle à la mâchoire crispé. Personne n'aime se faire traiter comme un objet, pire un outil. Lui, plus que tout autre, on est de la même veine, aussi opportuniste et calculateur l'un que l'autre. Notre cœur s'intentionne sur des choses différentes. La famille, c'est important, je ne suis pas contre cette idée, je la perçois juste de manière moins émotionnelle. Je préfère être clair sur cela.

_« Tu vas m'aider ? »_

Je glisse une enveloppe vers lui. Après tout, c'est sa part pour mon petit trafic au campus. Avec un petit supplément invisible, qu'il ne saura pas. Est-ce ma conscience morale qui parle, là ? Il l'a prend et la passe dans une poche intérieure.

_« Tu devrais prendre soin au choix de tes morts Ike, ta franchise finira par te desservir. _

\- _Ça, ce n'est pas ma réponse._

\- _Tsss… Évidemment. »_

* * *

Gary – Je raccroche mon portable. Me massant la mâchoire, agacée. Broflovsky a un don pour ça, pour le peu que je le connais. Lointaine rivalité ayant soufflé le chaud et le froid.

La baie vitrée disposait de grand à-plat de lumière pâlotte. Grand studio, refait à neuf, meublé design et art déco blanc, cendre et bleu poudré. Dans les draps ça s'agite, et des mèches corbeaux en émergent.

_« Qui c'était ? »_

\- _ … __Tu peux partir Mike ? »_

Mike me regarde les traits tirés par la fatigue et par cette froideur dans ma voix. Un rictus sceptique vient se greffer à sa bouche. Son eye-liner s'est estompé comme deux légers hématomes. Il se retire des draps, nus, attrapant son boxer jeté au pied du lit. Sa voix enrouée et traînante marque la déception.

_« T'étais plus agréable ce matin. »_

Il s'en va prendre une douche dans la salle de bain. Son dos et sa nuque sont encore marqués des traces de mes ongles et de ma bouche. Je mime ces gestes en m'habillant d'un caleçon et m'installe à mon bureau.

Pourquoi Broflovsky m'incite à recruter un campagnard dans la Greeks ?

Sur le site du campus, je regarde les fiches des étudiants. _« Filmore Anderson, 18 ans, 1re année »_, du Colorado. Les cheveux et les yeux noirs, le visage un peu carré. Encore un noiraud, suis-je maudit de mes obsessions ? _« Dortoir des garçons, 3em étage, n°307 »_ et il a comme coturne… Broflovsky frère… c'est peut être un élément de réponse, bien que peu probable venant du cadet.

Cette histoire m'intrigue, et ce n'est pas tant le service que je dois à Broflovsky que la curiosité sur les raisons de son implication sur le cas Anderson, qui me font accepter cette requête.

Mike sort de la salle de bain et finit de s'habiller. Je le regarde faire, discrètement. Au fond, j'ai encore envie de le posséder, il a la même silhouette que Marsh, en plus distingué, moins bourru… Il me passe à côté, lui aussi l'air agacé… frustré ? Il regarde l'écran de l'ordinateur.

_« Ta nouvelle cible ? »_

La photo d'Anderson est encore affichée.

_« Rien qu'un môme qui veut se démarquer. _

\- _O.K. Je suppose que tu n'm'appelleras pas ?_

\- _Hn… on sait jamais chéri, »_ je me fais plus douceâtre, ne désirant me fermer aucune porte, _« reste à l'écoute ! »_

\- _Tien donc ! encore un peu de charme. »_

Il sort. La porte claque moins fortement que si j'avais donné une autre réponse.

* * *

Craig – Une lampe à lave, des bougies et l'éclairage bleu du vivarium diffusent les seules lumières de ma chambre. Des cônes d'encens brûlent sur leurs supports. Mes parents sont branchés _flower power_, _new-age_ et toutes ces conneries. Ils en ont fait leurs business. Une thérapeute et un commerçant spécialisé. Vivant encore avec eux je dois me taper toutes ces histoires spirituelles, j'en prends parfois le goût.

On frappe à la porte. Ma mère. Elle introduit mon médecin, Bret ou plutôt Troy… les noms et les visages, ça se confond. Il vient s'assoir sur un de ces coussins typés indiens. Complet noir, chaussures cirées. Je me redresse du matelas. Je sentirais son diplôme sans même savoir qui il est.

_« Comment tu te portes Craig ? »_

_-__R. A. S. Je ne me suis mis dans aucune situation à risque. » J'appuie sur le mot risque intentionnellement, « Je ne prends pas le volant, je mange équilibré, ne parle pas aux inconnus, tout ça, tout ça, en bon gamin. _

_-__Ta mère m'a dit que tu sors beaucoup ces derniers temps, et que tu rentrais parfois avec des bleus._

_-__J'ai des amis. Vous savez ce que c'est les soirées à nos âges, ça peut dégénérer. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on ne s'aime pas._

_-__Tu t'es battu ? » _

Il désigne entre autres mon punching-ball dans un coin de la pièce. Je passe un doigt au travers la longue flamme d'une bougie, elle doit venir se refléter dans mes yeux.

_« A ce que je sache, mon syndrome ne m'empêche pas de faire du sport._

_-__Bien sûr, mais il faut que tu comprennes bien que ton appréhension du danger peut être faussé et qu'il vaut mieux éviter des combats qui te dépasse, qu'y foncer tête baisser._

_-__Vous radotez, on ne fait que me le dire._

_-__Bien, bien, je m'excuse, tes parents tiennent juste à toi. On passe à la suite ? »_

Il sort un dossier de sa sacoche d'où il en retire des portraits.

_« Tu vas me dire quelles expressions faciales sont lisibles sur ces visages. »_

Je me lève, pendant que Bryan ou Bernie dispose les photographies sur la table basse. Je passe devant le vivarium, tapote le vitrage où Jenny roupille enroulé en ses anneaux, il ouvre un œil, dresse le cou, ses yeux en amande vers moi. Charmant. Dans la brousse, je serais censé avoir peur, ici, je suis parfaitement sécur' et confortable, j'aurais été dans la brousse, je n'aurais pas eu peur.

Je vais allumer le secteur puis je retourne m'installer à la table. Bret ou Thomas fait défiler les portraits devant moi. Peur, Colère, Dégoût, Surprise, Joie, Tristesse, etc. La reconnaissance faciale est quelque chose d'inné chez M. Tout-le-Monde – même si finalement la reconnaissance des émotions est d'une moyenne de 45% – pour ma part, il s'agit d'une construction totalement raisonnée, partant d'un quasi-zéro, donc moins immédiat. Je simule, je conceptualise les choses, les considères en tant qu'engrenage afin de pouvoir les reconnaître et de traiter ses informations d'une manière s'apparentant à la normalité, tout ça pour remplacer mes réglages innés défaillants. Je dois apprendre moi-même les visages émotionnels, considérer le danger sans avoir le vecteur peur comme valeur référentiel. En outre, j'ai du mal à reconnaître les visages et les formes et c'est là une partie de mes symptômes.

Un insensible congénital à la douleur doit apprendre que le feu brûle comme n'importe quels gosses, la différence c'est qu'il est une table rase et qu'il ne peut l'apprendre par véritable expérience. Ça main brûle comme toutes mains, mais son corps n'a pas d'alarme sensible qui va intégrer le phénomène de manière instinctive. Pour lui, c'est comme une fiche de causalités, une série d'opération à mémoriser : _Peau + Feu = Brûlure_. Une opération… avec tout le handicape de l'inconnu que ça entend. Il ne connait pas le j'ai mal, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas mal.

Moi, la peur et tout, je les conçois mais ne les vit pas, ce sont des tableaux abstraits.


End file.
